Female Kana kills Zima and her friends/Ungrounded and rewarded
This is an ungrounded video by Elephant012. Summary Female Kana does a good job for killing Zima, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica with her Dragon breath and gets rewarded by Shigure. Her rewards are: Getting ungrounded, getting her feet cleaned, getting her nails done, tickling her feet with a feather and a bedtime foot massage. Transcript Part 1: Female Kana kills and eats Zima and her friends *(October 4th, 2018. 7:00 AM) *Female Kana: Doggone it! I hate Zima, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica Pickles! I am so going to burn them and then I will eat them! *Female Kana becomes her dragon form *Kana kicks and scratches Zima, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica to the chairs and tie them up to the chair. She grabs Angelica's bedroom keys. Zima, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica are shocked *Female Kana: (in Argos Alien Dad's voice) Ta-da! (changes to Ivy voice) Now all of you are trapped! And Angelica, I've got your keys so that I can escape from the bedroom. And you should be ashamed of yourselves for what you did. I will burn down this house so any last words? *Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica can't speak *Female Kana: OK, no last words then. I will eat you both once you get burned down. *Kana walks away *to: Female Kana destroying the bedroom door with her tail strike. She walks out *Female Kana: Now to burn down this house. *Kana uses her flamethrower to burn the home, we hear fire hissing sound effects. *(18 minutes later after the troublemakers get roasted) *Female Kana: Now to go inside and check if Zima and her friends are dead before I take them out to eat them. *(Dragon Female Kana goes into the burning house and sees that Zima and her friends are dead) *Female Kana: Yes, I killed Zima and her friends. Now to take them outside so I can eat them. *(Female Kana takes the dead bodies of Zima and her friends outside and then starts eating their dead bodies) *Female Kana: *Munch, munch, slurp* *(After Female Kana finished eating the troublemakers' dead bodies, Female Kana turns back into her proper human form) *Female Kana: Yes, now those troublemakers are all dead for good. Now to tell Shigure about this. *(Female Kana leaves to the Lakeside) Finale: Female Kana gets ungrounded and rewarded *Azura: Thank you for killing Zima and her friends. *Ike: They're bad users. *Jazzi: I agree with my parents. *Custard: Me too. *Noodle: Me three. *Ka-Chung: Me four. *Foo: Me five. *B.B. Jammies: Me six. *Behania: Me seven. *Coffee: Me eight. *Shigure: Guess what? Today is reward day, first reward you get ungrounded in which you can do whatever you want. Now go to your room for your second reward. *(Cut to: Female Kana in her room) *Shigure: Lie down on your bed now. *(Female Kana lies down on her bed) *Female Kana: Okay now what? *Shigure: I'm going to clean your feet. But first, can you show the soles of your feet to make sure your feet aren't sore or dirty? *(Female Kana shows her dirty feet and bristle toenails to Shigure) *Shigure: Whoa! Your feet look very sore and dirty with blood and dirt from beating troublemakers up. Let me clean them. *(Shigure gets soapy brushes and water) *Female Kana: No! (x20) Please, my feet are too ticklish. *Shigure: It's okay Female Kana, it won't tickle too bad. It'll just tickle a bit. *(Shigure scrubs the blood and dirt off of Female Kana's feet with soapy brushes and water) *Female Kana: (Laughs in her game voice) *Shigure: Wow, you have a cute laughing voice, and I can see your toes wiggling. *Female Kana: Thanks. *Shigure: Third reward, I will treat your nails. But first, show me your fingernails and toenails if you would please. *(Female Kana shows her toenails to Shigure. Female Kana's toenails are broken and the polish is chipped) *Shigure: Wow! Your nails are a mess and they look yellow and need to be cleaned before I trim, file and paint them. *(Shigure gets Azura's nail makeover out) *Shigure: First, I have to remove the chipped light blue polish. *(Shigure soaks the cotton ball into the nail polish remover and removes the chipped light blue polish off of Female Kana's fingernails and toenails. He then throws the cotton ball into the trash and puts away the nail polish remover) *Shigure: Next, I will disinfect your nails with this topical aloe Popsicle. The soap in this Popsicle will destroy the yellow nail fungi. *(Shigure uses the topical aloe Popsicle to rub on Female Kana's fingernails and toenails to remove the nail fungi. Shigure then puts the topical aloe Popsicle back into the ice bag and gets the nail brush out) *Shigure: Now to remove the excess dirt from the fungus with your nail brush. *(Shigure brushes off the dirt on Female Kana's nails. He then puts the nail brush back into the box and gets the nail clippers out) *Shigure: Fourth, I will trim your broken fingernails and toenails. *(Shigure then trims Female Kana's nails) *Shigure: *(Shigure files down Female Kana's fingernails and toenails. He then puts away the nail filers.) *Shigure: Before you get nails painted, I need to put some cotton balls in between your toes so your toes won't move. *(Shigure gets the cotton balls out to stick in between Female Kana's toes. Shigure then gets the nail polish out) *Shigure: Now, what color should I use to paint your nails? Purple (Poison), Pink (Light), Yellow (Earth), Blue (Water), Green (Plant), or Red (Fire)? *Female Kana: Um, maybe a ocean blue color would work. *Shigure: OK, let me put the other polish colors away so I can paint your nails. *(Shigure puts the other polish colors away and saves the ocean blue nail polish. He then starts painting Female Kana's fingernails. After the polish is applied he moves on to her toenails, Female Kana's big toe twitched when the polish touches the nail plate) *Female Kana: *Shigure: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is Zima, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica's final appearance. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Feet cleaning videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:The Flowerpuffs show